The present invention is directed to novel gaming devices and, more particularly, to gaming devices comprising at least one bonus indicator capable of indicating at least one of a plurality of bonuses.
Games of chance have been enjoyed by people for thousands of years and have enjoyed widespread popularity in recent times. Many people enjoy playing a wide variety of games that they have not played before. Playing new games adds to the excitement of this recreational activity particularly when some form of xe2x80x9cgamingxe2x80x9d is involved. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cgamingxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cgaming devicesxe2x80x9d are used to indicate that some form of wagering is involved, and that players must make wagers of value, whether actual currency or some equivalent of value, e.g., token or credit.
One popular game of chance that has long been enjoyed by many players is the slot machine. Conventionally, a slot machine is configured for a player to input something of value, e.g., a standard denomination of currency or house token or other representation of currency or credit, and then to permit the player to activate the device which causes a plurality of reels to spin and ultimately stop to display a random combination of some form of indicia, for example, numbers or symbols. If this display contains one of a preselected plurality of winning combinations, the machine releases money into a payout chute or onto a credit meter for the player. For example, if a player initially wagered two coins of a national currency and that player won a high payout, that player may receive fifty coins of the same denomination in return.
Since it is desirable to offer players games which they have not played before, it would be desirable to provide a player with new games and additional opportunities to receive winning payouts.
Those familiar with games involving winning payouts, such as the popular television game show entitled xe2x80x9cWHEEL OF FORTUNExe2x80x9d will realize that as players and observers watch a large wheel spin and gradually come to rest, the players experience a heightened feeling of anticipation and excitement as the wheel is slowing down to indicate a possible prize.
It would therefore also be desirable to provide a payout indicator which is discernible by a player and/or other observers.
Various embodiments of the present invention comprise gaming devices having a first gaming unit, e.g., rotatable reels and at least one discernible indicia of a mechanical bonus payout indicator. According to the most preferred embodiments, the bonus payout indicator is clearly visible to a player and is operable when primary reels of a slot machine stop on certain predetermined indicia. According to one preferred embodiment of the present invention, a bonus indicator is in the form of a rotatable bonus wheel which can be caused to spin automatically or in response to some action by a player, e.g., the player pushing a button, when the primary reels indicate one of a predetermined plurality of indicia. When the wheel stops, a pointer indicates the bonus payout to be awarded to the player.
Another preferred embodiment of the present invention further comprises a discernible multiplier which provides the ability to change either the payout from the primary gaming unit or the bonus indicator, or both. As described in more detail below, it is within the scope of the present invention to provide a payout from the primary gaming unit, a payout indicated by the bonus indicator only, a payout from the primary gaming unit or the bonus indicator as changed by the multiplier, or a separate, plurality of payouts from the primary gaming unit and the bonus indicator either with or without modification by a multiplier.
According to one preferred embodiment of the present invention, the mechanical bonus payout indicator is electro-mechanically operated and is linked to a random number generator which determines where the bonus indicator actually stops.
According to another preferred embodiment of the present invention, when the primary reels stop on one of a predetermined plurality of winning indicia sets, a bonus actuator is placed in an active state. According to this embodiment, a person, such as the player, must actuate the actuator in order to operate the bonus indicator.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the bonus actuator requires operator intervention so that a player must involve a casino attendant who can activate the bonus indicator.
According to another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the bonus indicator is connected to a drive mechanism which gradually reduces the rate of spin of the bonus wheel before the bonus wheel stops.
Still other embodiments of the present invention comprise gaming devices having electronic means for displaying indicia of rotatable reels such as a video screen and/or means for displaying indicia of a bonus payout indicator, such as a video screen. The present invention also comprises methods for playing a game of chance. One preferred method comprises the steps of a first, standard gaming unit for displaying a randomly selected combination of indicia, said displayed indicia selected from the group consisting of slot reels, indicia of reels, indicia of playing cards, and combinations thereof; said first, standard gaming unit comprising means for generating at least one signal corresponding to at least one select display of indicia; means for providing at least one discernible indicia of a mechanical bonus indicator, said bonus indicator indicia providing means indicating at least one of a plurality of possible bonuses, wherein said bonus indicator indicia providing means is operatively connected to said first, standard gaming unit and actuatable in response to said signal.
Further embodiments of the present invention comprises a method of conducting a game of chance comprising the steps of providing a player with an opportunity to place a wager; displaying a randomly selected combination of indicia, said displayed indicia selected from the group consisting of reels, indicia of reels, indicia of playing cards, and combination thereof; generating at least one signal corresponding to at least one select display of said indicia; providing at least one discernible indicia of a mechanical bonus indicator, said bonus indicator indicia indicating at least one of a plurality of possible bonuses, wherein said bonus indicator indicia is in the form of a wheel or reel and is actuatable in response to said signal.